thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Apr10Updates
April 30th, 2010 *TGWTG @ ACEN! *Press Start Ep 31: Attract Modes *CR Quest 64 Part 01 *MikeJ: My Red Ball Music Video April 29th, 2010 *The Bruno Mattei Show Ep 10: "The Other Hell" *Game DenFilm Den: Ep 02: A Nightmare on Elm Street *The Gaming Pipeline: Top 5 in 5 - Great Sequels *Bad Movie Beatdown: Street Fighter - The Legend of Chun-Li *Transylvania Television: Pilot Part 3 April 28th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Death Nurse 2 *Phelous (shows): Hostel 2 *Animé News Editorial Episode 25: Bang Zoom Over? *Spine Breakers Episode 09: We Love Libraries! *5 Second Movies: Enter the Dragon April 27th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old Vs New King Kong *The Distressed Watcher: Dear George Lucas *Full Circle: Great Moments in Video Game Music History: Mr. Bones *JewWario: JewWario Can Play This: By Sad Panda *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 17: Crossovers and Guest Stars! April 26th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA - Act of God Part 02 *DigitalGames.fr: Who is Lara Croft ? *Shameful Sequels: dumb and dumberer *The Game Heroes Trailer Trash/Treasure: Sonic 4 *Until We Win: Ninja Gaiden April 25th, 2010 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Episode 1: KeSha "BlahBlahBlah" *The AngryJoeShow: Final Fight! *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Engorged and Enraged *The Game Heroes: Light Heroes *5 Second Movies: Clash of the Titans April 24th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Kung Tai Ted: Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky *The Game Heroes: Adults Only-House Guest - Part 01 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Doom *Dena: Resident Evil - Part 13 *The Spoony Experiment: Linkara & Spoony Interview Kristanna Loken (Chicago 2009) April 23rd, 2010 *Familiar Faces Episode 27: One Kick-Ass Dad *Film Conscience Ep 04: Kick-Ass *The Cinema Snob: Curse of the Cannibal Confederates *Best of Blip: Gold Episode 1: When a Star Falls April 22nd, 2010 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers Season 3 *Transylvania Television S1E02: The Applicant *The Gaming Pipeline: History of Super Sentai Part 1 *The Cinema Snob: The House of the Devil *Best of Blip: Freezer Burns: Red Baron Supreme Pizza April 21st, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Announcement! *Phelous (shows): Hostel *Animé News Editorial Ep 24: Thank You, Carl *Transmission Awesome Episode 48: ToddInTheShadows *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 16: Conventions! April 20th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ask That Guy VIOLATES Ma-Ti *The Cinema Snob: Death Bed The Bed That Eats *PawDugan: King's Quest 5 Finale Commentary *Little Miss Gamer: Xbox Live R.I.P. April 19th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA - Act of God Part 1 *DigitalGames.fr: Meet Michel Ancel *Happy Harry Toons: Avatar - Hot Na'vi Sex *The Cinema Snob: Death Nurse April 18th, 2010 *Sage Reviews: Splinter Cell: Conviction *The AngryJoeShow: AVP's Rebellion Studios *Working at Channel Awesome Sitcom Commentary *The Cinema Snob: Brad and Jerrid Play Candyland April 17th, 2010 *Benzaie: Nostalgia Critic Anthem by the sad panda *Dena: Resident Evil - Part 12 *New Lyrics Ep 02: Just a Little More *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Kick-Ass April 16th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome Season 1 *Linkara: Warrior #1 Commentary *JewWario: JewWario Contests (Yes... THREE of them!) *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! Bone April 15th, 2010 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Ratatoing *Transylvania Television SE101 These Numbers *The Cinema Snob: "Halloween III: Season of the Witch" Trailer *Best of Blip: Comic Book Orange: Penny Arcade *Best of Blip: Gold Episode 1: Dark Clouds Gather April 14th, 2010 *Phelous (shows): Transformers - Prime's Death Take 2 (parody) *The AngryJoeShow: Bloopers Ep 01 - Tektonik Dance! *Brad Jones: April 13th 2010 - I'm Back! April 13th. 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Home Alone 3 *NC: Alone In The Dark *The Cinema Snob: Don't Open Till Christmas *Linkara: History of Power Rangers Season Two *The Cinema Snob: Kung Tai Ted: Return of the Street Fighter April 12th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Athena #1 *Benzaie: Important Announcement ! *Year One: TGWTG Team Brawl *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 15: Once More With Feeling!! *The Cinema Snob: Troll 2 April 11th, 2010 *Benzaie's Top 5: Top 5 movies from the 80's Finale *The Cinema Snob: Demented Death Farm Massacre *Ed Glaser: Appearances and Exciting News! *5 Second Movies: The Witcher in 5 Seconds (Angry Joe) April 10th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Troll *Dena: Resident Evil - Part 11 *Familiar Faces Episode 25: Top 11 Forgotten Openings *HopeWithinChaos: Castlevania Judgement Review *Awesome Video Games: Dr. Mario! April 9th, 2010 *Specials: NC Commentary: Quest for Camelot *HopeWithinChaos: Sean Vs the World Part 2: Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Why Did I Get Married Too? *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Daytona USA *5 Second Movies: Gremlins April 8th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Showgirls The Revenge *The Spoony Experiment: Spoony Archives: Microcosm *The Gaming Pipeline: Games As Art (Part 02) *Bad Movie Beatdown: Live Wire *HopeWithinChaos: Sean Vs the World Part 1 April 7th, 2010 *Phelous (shows): Army of Darkness *Lyrical Poetry: Shock the Monkey *5 Second Games: Bionic Commando *Awesome Video Games: Powerpad *Film Conscience Ep 03: Clash of the Titans April 6th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Flubber *The Cinema Snob: Devil Times Five *TGWTG at Anime in St. Luis Con! *Comic Book Issues: Planet Hulk DVD April 5th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek/X-Men #1 *DigitalGames.fr: The History of Space Invaders *That Jewish Guy: Passover 2010 (Part 02) *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 14: This Place Is Haunted! April 4th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Just Cause 2 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers Season 1 *The Cinema Snob: Kung Tai Ted: Behind the Scenes *Benzaie's Top 5: 80s Movies April 3rd, 2010 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers Introduction *Specials: NC Commentary Cartoon All-Stars *Until We Win: Robot Unicorn Attack *Transmission Awesome Episode 47: Transylvania Television *That Jewish Guy: Passover 2010 (Part 1) April 2nd, 2010 *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Worst Moments In Transformers 2 (Part 2) *The Cinema Snob: Blood Sucking Freaks *Familiar Faces CR! Special- Little Frankie *Foreign Delicacies Ep 03: The Lizard *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Worst TV Licenses (Part 02) April 1st, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Pixels As Big As Cats: ET *The Gaming Pipeline: Games As Art *Bad Movie Beatdown: Evan Almighty *Film Conscience Ep 02: Hot Tub Time Machine For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates